He aint a hero
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: Herobrine is being a pain in TET's and TG973's side for too long. Time for a real bounty... If you sneezed while reading this, Bless you
1. Its huntin' season

CT and Zim walk into my office. They look like they have been going through some rough 's Blond hair is charred black, And Zim is not his natural color. I turn off my radio, and the two of them simultaneously yell

"WE NEED HEROBRINE NOW!

"Ok, I get the point. You _really_ want him dead. Not a problem. Just one thing," I say, a gesture towards the safe in the back of my room. "I think about 1000 invisibolt mags do this time. I am running low on ammo. And I do need it to take him down."

"k, we'll do it" Zim says, not too pleased he has to give away a lot of powerful munitions.

"So, What's the excuse for the ragged clothes? Bad laundry day?"

"So what if I got pushed out of my own base and the backup got slaughtered? JUST GET HIM!" CT said, in a state of extreme anger. Zim takes him outside to cool down, and I look out the window. I see Steve with a plate of nachos. I sigh, and pull out a special tranquilizer designed for hunting raccoons. I nail him with a tranq in the gut, and walk to the mess hall to change the passcode. I see a TET and G973 transport. out one comes a delusional Oronture. Looks like the General got hit pretty hard. As I approach him, he stampedes towards me and pins me to the ground.

"HE TOOK AJ! HE TOOK THE ONE THING I LOVE MOST! IF YOU DON'T BRING HER FROM HEROBRINE'S CURSE, I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS! SHE WENT INTO GET OUR DAUGHTER ONLY TO FALL UNDER HIS CURSE AS WELL! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T I WILL," and then passed out. Well, at least I know what has CT so mad.

I grab my good old lever action rifle and revolver (Outfitted to use invisibolts, of course) and grab the furry piece of road kill I shot two minutes ago. He wakes up just as I hop into my ship, designed to be used for tracking. I set the coordinates to TG973's base and speed away. Once I get there, Steve comments on all the fire, and death, and destruction, and how it makes him happy inside. I take a mental note to hit Steve over the head with something. We land next to the entrance, and Aj and Ajr walk outt the base. I fire a bedrock net that binds the two up. Steve then eats them. We quickly walk into what's left of the base, and I pull out my rifle, loaded with invisibolts. I see movement, and then all goes dark. Except for a pair of pure white eyes.


	2. Better to take a stand

I aim between them and take a shot. The lights turn on, and I see all of CT's new super soldiers are infected. I feel sorry for him, cause they were sweet. I take a shot at one, and he falls to his feet. I jump to a pile of rubble, and take three shots at some troopers, letting 'em all fall. I aim for A couple more, and hit two with one shot. I see Herobrine had built himself a gold chair, since he considered himself evil lord. He is just sitting there, watching me take down his mobs. I see a creeper come into the room. I smirk and hit him right in the head. Creepers explode when hit with invisibolts, and this is no exception. It destroys the throne, and knock Herobrine off his feet. I see steve had swallowed everyone up. I saw reinforcements come in. Herobrine Yelled at them to aim for me. Steve then went insane. He has retractable claws made of obsidian, and they chopped, diced and minced the troops. I reloaded and took a shot a Herobrine, I hit him in the leg, but he acts like it was a paper cut. I take a few more shots at him, but he charges at steve. Steve looks into Herobrine's eyes, but nothing happened. This caught Herobrrine off guard, and I use this opportunity to knock him off his feet. I kicked him off his feet and stomped my boot into his face. He then spu around, kicked me down, and drew a pickaxe. I see Steve was eating popcorn and watching the fight. Herobrine swings a pick at me, but I catch it and grab it. He tries to dodge it, but I anticipated that and hit good in the gut. I pin him to the ground, and I look into his eyes. I feel the curse starting to work. I look deep into his eyes. I see CT and Oron at the Barracks, and all the pain he dealt to the people I know and care for. I feel the curse suddenly withdraw. I grab him and shove him towards a window. He tries to flee, But I catch him. I get him towards the huge drop.

"THis isn't just a job, jerkweed. This is revenge. I throw myself out the window and catch Herobrine with me. As I'm falling with Herobrine, I think of a couple song lyrics.

"If this battle shall leave me slain, I know Herobrine will call my name. Better to take a stand, that was when I ruled the land.

I grab Him and use him as a cushion as we fall. he sure was helpful. I throw a pair of electrical cuffs, and call in Zim. The Transport land right in front of us, an they see me, like they were when I saw them, only with a captive. I see CT and Oronture Jump out and run over To Herobrine. Oron has brass knuckles, and CT is getting a cattle prod for himself. The screams must be pleasing for them.

"So, should I thank you for capturing him? I got knocked out by both already," Zim said.

"Make it 200 clips of Invisibolts" I say. Steve then comes down the drop using an umbrella. Classic. "And, do you have a Herobrine mask? I ask. Zim pulls one out, and I put it on Steve.

"HEY! FRESH HEROBRINE!" Zim yells, catching my drift. Steve gets hit over the head, but the mask breaks. Oh well, one was enough for me. He throws Aj and Ajr up. But, for some odd reason, they weren't under his control.

"Since I can be impossible, getting cursed makes me the antidote." Steve says, better than before today. " And do I smell nachos?"

"NO!" I yell, and escorts him before he eats again.


End file.
